How to Get the Girl
by Sage and Eclipse
Summary: Fem!Toothless, Male!Hiccup, A love story AU with a little magic and a secret. T for swearing.


BANG!

All the locker days slam shut in the hallway. Hiccup was on his way to class when.

(Oh, boy here it comes.) Hiccup, not wanting to be late, jumped the leg coming his way for once. He cast an apologetic glance at his attacker. His cousin Scott, better known as Snotlout, cast a glare back that would have killed if it could. Hiccup dashed off to class knowing very well he would get it after class.

SLAM!

Hiccup's back hurt after that one. Slam, slam, slam, slam. Each one was punctuated with a word or two.

"You didn't ... need to ... do ... that." Snotlout had struck a deal with Hiccup a few years ago. This was when Snotty had found out about Hiccup's little hobby. In return for keeping the secret, Snotlout was allowed to beat Hiccup all he wanted. **(Keeps people from knowing who your alter ego is. Know what I mean.)** It was in this way, that Snotlout showed he was tough, and Hiccup couldn't be found out.

"I didn't want to be late for class Scott."

"Watch out!" A voice called out from the entrance to the alley. A soccer ball came flying hitting the wall just above Hiccup's head and somehow bounced off right into Scott's face. Right in the mouth. Snotlout spit out blood and there was a clump of something Hiccup couldn't see. **(Can you guess.)**

"Sorry. Oh, it's you." A girl walked down to them. It was Hiccup's long time crush, Astrid 'Fearless' Hofferson. Scott looked up and glared at Astrid not caring for the image he had to keep up.

"Scott smile for me." Hiccup asked, he had a fair idea of what the clump was.

"Why should I?"

"It doesn't have to be real. I just nee to see your teeth."

Snotlout did as he was asked, and Hiccup smirked at what was missing.

"I'd look in a mirror when I get home if I were you."

"Why?" Snotlout actually looked scared.

"It looks like a tooth got knocked out."

Snot closed his mouth as his tongue felt around his mouth for the empty spot. Snotlout grinned.

"Now I can say I officially lost all my baby teeth. I'm officially an adult now."

"You'll never be very mature though!" Another girl this one with black hair and acid green eyes. She was even prettier than Astrid, even with her sunny blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

(I think my crush just switched. Eep, she's hot.)

This is exactly what Hiccup was thinking. The second girl's gaze switched between the two boys.

"Now if you don't mind leaving. Hiccup and I need to finish some business."

Astrid, being her usual self, backed away and left. The black haired one, Hiccup was still trying to figure out her name or at least her nickname, looked back and forth between some more. Seeming to gauge something.

(I hope she leaves, I reall don't want to her to find out about my hobby.)

"Are you staying?"

The girl steeled herself. "Yes."

(Toothless, yes Toothless, her nickname is Toothless. And if I'm right her name is Nicole ... Fury?)

"Okay you asked for it."

Hiccup was jolted out of his thoughts by being slammed into the wall once again.

"If you pull something like that again. I _will_ reveal it to the world."

Hiccup gulped, knowing very well that Snotlout would do it.

"Got it."

Snotlout let of him. "See you tomorrow." He stalked away but not before he tried to hit on Nicole.

"So, want to come to my house to workout, you look like you work out?"

Nicole just cast a glare in his direction that told him her silent answer. Snotlout beat it out of there, all because of a girl.

"Thanks, if you hadn't stayed I would have been beat up."

"Name's Nicole." She stuck out a hand, Hiccup took it.

(I got it right. Geez she's even cuter up close.)

Nicole started blushing slightly. Hiccup took note of this, but he did.

(Hi there?)

Nicole blinked and stared. "No one has learned of my ability yet."

 **Huh? I have no idea where I am going with this. I just feel there needs to be a little magic in this, I hope, unique fanfic. I've never heard of a modern AU with Hiccup being a boy and a female Toothless. I found one with a female flying Toothless.**


End file.
